The present invention relates to a beam design that absorbs energy efficiently while deforming. Applications for this invention could include vehicle bumper systems, side impact bars, and sill plates.
Modern impact beams are designed to absorb a maximum of impact energy over a given stroke. At the same time, they are designed to minimize load spikes, and to distribute energy in a manner promoting uniform and predictable collapse upon undergoing loading from impact. Every millimeter of space is important to energy absorption. Further, the individual components of an energy absorbing system must combine well with other energy absorbing components.
Accordingly, an energy management beam which maximizes the aforementioned desired features has long been desired.